Blood Ties
by October Rayne
Summary: NM. A month after Harry dies, the pack throws a party. Bella and Jacob hook up and she can't remember a thing and within 12 hours Edward is back and she sleeps with him. Now she's pregnant with twins. Whose the father? BxJ & ExB pairings.
1. Prologue&Pack Meeting,Parties&Hang Overs

**Chapter One: Summary**

**February**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

This story begins on page 367, line 9 of New Moon, where Bella asks Jacob if he and The Pack found Victoria. However in this story The Pack found and killed Victoria, but Harry's death put off any celebrating, On the ride home that day Bella took the chance and started dating Jacob.

Also in this story Alice never shows up, and Jacob and Bella are both eighteen.

Well that was a month ago our story begins here.

**Chapter Two:**

**Pack Meeting's, Parties, Hangovers and Mistakes**

**February 16****th, Thursday**

**No Ones P.O.V.**

"Okay, well I called this meeting because last month we killed the last leech in Forks, we never celebrated out of respect for Harry's death, but it's been a month and we deserve to celebrate. So tomorrow night we're going to have a bonfire, now before you all voice your concerns Charlie is taking Billy and Sue on an over night fishing trip tomorrow morning so no worries we got this all worked out." Sam said looking out at his forever growing pack.

"So is that all?" Jared asked impatiently, all of us knowing that he was anxious to go be with Kim.

"Yes you may all go, but be back in time for patrolling." Sam said with a stern look.

"With a clear head preferably?" Quil asked looking at Jared, getting agreements from the rest of the Pack.

"Yeah yeah yeah, Sam do we really have to patrol, I mean come on it's been a month without any signs of any leeches, not even the Cullen's have shown up in months, can't we just let the patrolling go until there are any signs of vamps?" Jared asked.

"Jared if we let it go until there are "signs" of vampires, the sign could be someones death, do you really want that?" Sam asked rhetorically. "That's what I thought, now be here for your patrol shift, with a clear head."

**The Party ****(Bella's P.O.V.) Friday****:**

The day of the party everything took off as planned, Charlie, Sue and Billy left around eight thirty that morning. Jacob and I arrived at the reservation around four to hang out, we started setting up around eight thirty, at maybe nine thirty Sam had busted out some of his great great grandfather Levi's old school "moonshine". The rest of the night is a drunken haze of red solo cups and bad dancing.

**The Hungover Mistake ****(no one's P.O.V.) Saturday****:**

Bella awoke the next morning with a hangover and no real memory of the night before. Deciding to get to the bottom of this she went and took a shower, choked down four aspirin, and then decided to head down to La Push, however when she opened the door to leave there stood Edward Cullen.

Before Bella could even say hello Edward pulled her to him, and started kissing her, and without thinking Bella went along with it, and even started kissing him back. She let his hands go up her shirt, and then without even realizing it Bella actually began undressing herself and him. You can tell where it went from there.

Afterward Bella realized what had happened and became an emotional wreck.

"OH MY GOD, ohmygod, oh my god, what was I thinking!" Bella said immediately getting up and getting dressed.

"Bella whats going on?" Edward asked confused.

"I should have NEVER let this happen, I'm so stupid, it was a huge mistake." Bella said avoiding his gaze and hiding her tears. Edward got off the bed and was dressed before Bella could even look up from buttoning her pants. Edward grabbed hold of her shoulders and made her look at him.

"Why was this a mistake Bella?" Edward said sternly.

"Because I'm with Jacob and I just betrayed him by sleeping with the person he despises most in this world." Bella said jerking out of Edwards grip. " Can you please just go, please, I need to go talk to Jacob, please Edward just leave." Bella said pleadingly, and when she looked up, he was gone without another word.

After Bella calmed down she decided to go down to La Push and find out what had happened at the party, she knew she couldn't tell Jacob about what had took place with Edward, it would destroy their relationship, and Bella knew she couldn't handle loosing Jacob. When she arrived at La Push she saw Jacob Emily and Sam all sitting on Sam's front porch talking. She parked in front of Jacobs house and walked over trying not to interrupt.

"Hey Jake." Bella said.

"Hey baby, guess what?"

"what babe?"

"Sam wants me to be his best man at their wedding!" Jacob said in his excited voice.

"And Bella I would love for you to be my maid of honor!" Emily said smiling at Bella.

"Aw I would be honored!" Bella said hugging her.

"Good, it's settled then, well we've got to go talk to the preacher, we'll catch up later and discuss all the details, okay?" Emily said turning to leave.

"Okay." Jacob and Bella said in unison.

"Okay baby, now whats up, you look tense?" Jacob asked looking at her.

"Can we talk I kind of wanted to ask you about something?"

"Yeah of course lets go back to the house, dad's not back yet so we can talk there." Jacob said leading her in the direction of his house.

"Okay."

"Are you sure your okay?" Jacob asked sounding slightly nervous.

"I'm not sure honestly." Bella said walking up the steps of his porch.

"Baby whats wrong, you know you can talk to me about anything right?" Jacob said opening the front door for her.

" I know babe, I just, honestly I cant remember anything from last night past us dancing and Sam passing around cups of that god awful moonshine." Bella said sitting down on the couch.

"Well we danced and drank some more, then we kinda disappeared back here for some alone time," Jacob said making Bella blush, "do you remember that at least?"

"Um kinda." Bella said, now that he was saying it Bella was starting to remember, Jacob and Bella had slept together last night.

"Okay then we just fell asleep here, but Sam came here early this morning needing help with the clean up so I took you home so you could get some sleep. You were way hung over baby, and I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep here with us making noise."

"I'm starting to get bits and pieces back, is that everything?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, thank you baby."

"Your welcome, I was hoping you had your memory of last night I needed to ask you something."

"What babe?"

"Well we were drunk, and obviously distracted, so I honestly don't remember if we used a condom or not, I mean we probably did, we always do, but I just don't remember." Jacob said nervously, more looking at the floor than at Bella.

"Oh, wow, Jake please tell me your joking."

"I'm not baby, this morning the guys were making jokes about us disappearing at the party, and all the guys were joking saying stuff about hoping we used a condom and it got me thinking, holy shit I don't think we did."

"Well lets search your room, I mean it's not that huge of a room if we used one the wrapper's got to be here." Bella said getting up and walking down the short hall to his bedroom, he followed closely behind her.

"Okay you search the bed, I'll search the floor."

**Bella's thoughts**

After ten minutes or so of looking I was ready to give up hope and just lay down and cry, not only had I gotten drunk and had unprotected sex with Jacob, I turned around the next morning and slept with Edward, what the hell is wrong with me?

"Baby it's okay, there's nothing saying your going to for definite sure your going to get pregnant, I mean honestly Kim and Jared have sex all the time, they never use condoms and Kim's not pregnant." Jacob said trying to make things better.

"Your right babe, I just need to calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine right?" Bella said trying to calm my self down before the tears came.

"Right."


	2. Doctor's Office Surprises&Family Dinners

**Chapter Three:**

**Doctor's Office Surprises and Family Dinners**

**May 21****st Friday**

**No Ones P.O.V.**

"Bella honey are you okay in there?" Jacob called through the locked door to his fiance who sounded like she was throwing up again for the sixth or seventh time today.

In the three months since Edward left again Bella and Jacob have gotten a lot closer. They're now engaged, and moving quickly through with their plans for a summer wedding, but in the past week Bella had been really sick. She had been throwing up a lot, and some days didn't even want to get out of bed.

Bella came walking out of the bathroom and laid down on her bed.

"Bells honey, I'm really worried about you, with as much as your throwing up, and as little as your eating your going to get dehydrated and pass out, I know you don't want to go to the doctor because of everything with graduation and wedding planning, but if you let this go on and you end up in the hospital you wont be able to do anything anyways." Jacob said looking at his unusually pale fiance.

"I know that's why I'm going to let you take me to the doctor." Bella said looking up at him defeated. Jacob smiled at her, then bent down and picked her up bridal style.

"Okay, let's go." Jacob said carrying her out of her room and down the stairs.

"Jacob I said you can take me to the doctor, that doesn't mean you can carry me, I'm fully capable of walking." Bella said as Jacob placed her inside her truck.

**At the Doctor's Office ****(Bella's P.O.V.)****:**

"Okay Miss Swan I think I've figured out what's gotten you so sick lately, now would you like me to have the nurse go get your fiance from the waiting area so he can be in here with you while I read you the results?" Doctor Carlson asked.

"No I'll tell him my self later."

"Alrighty then Miss Swan, congratulations, your pregnant!" Doctor Carlson said smiling.

"I'M WHAT?" I asked expecting this to be some kind of sick joke.

"Your pregnant, your almost three months, that would make conception around the middle of February, more than likely the week of Valentines Day." Doctor Carlson explained looking at his clipboard.

"Um is there anyway to narrow the date down further?" I asked silently praying that he could.

"No I'm afraid not." He said flipping through more papers on his clipboard.

"Well thank you doctor." I said climbing down off of the table, as he exited the room. A few minutes later I got dressed, trying to calm my self down and think back to the week of Valentines Day. Jacob and I didn't even do anything on Valentines day besides watch movies and cuddle on my bed. Then it hit me, the party, the Wolf Pack's party was that weekend. Which means the baby was conceived the week I slept with Jacob and Edward. Oh god. I said silently praying for this baby to be Jacobs. I walked out into the waiting room to see Jacob sitting there anxiously, he practically knocked over his chair getting up when he saw me walking out.

"So what did he say?" Jacob asked.

"You might want to sit back down." I said wondering how he was going to handle becoming a father at eighteen.

"Bella baby is it that bad? What is it the flu? Mono? Pneumonia? Whatever it is baby we'll handle it together I promise." Jacob said sitting back down.

"Jacob, I'm pregnant." I said looking at the floor.

"Wow, really? That's amazing! Were going to have a baby!" Jacob said jumping up again, this time knocking over his chair, picking me up and twirling me around.

**Family Dinners ****(Bella's P.O.V.)****:**

We had decided to tell everyone together. So that night Charlie and I drove out to Billy and Jacobs house in La Push where Billy and Jacob were waiting with Sue, Sam, Emily, Leah, Paul, Rachel, Rebecca, Jared, Kim, Seth, Quil, and Embry. Sue called gatherings like this our family dinners, but after tonight our family dinners might be changing.

When we got there everything seemed to going well. We were all sitting around outside Billy's house in the front yard with five picnic tables pushed together so we could all sit together. We had just finished dinner when Jacob stood up and decided to make the announcement.

"Everybody, I have great news to share. Today I found out I'm going to be a father!" Everyone started clapping, and coming over and congratulating me and Jacob, rubbing my belly, and telling us how wonderful this was.

After awhile everyone started to leave and finally it was just me Jacob, Billy and Charlie all sitting in Billy's living room. The silence was unbearable. I had to break it.

"Dad we just found out today. It was a total shocker even for us. I haven't even told mom yet." I said trying to explain we weren't keeping this from him.

"I'm worried about you Bella. You just turned eighteen, your graduating, getting married, and now a baby. Do you really think you can handle all of this at once? What about college? You and Jacob are still so young."

"Dad I'll be fine, I've still got a lot of money saved up, Jacob gets his inheritance as soon as he graduates, I get my child support for the last eighteen years as soon as I graduate. We'll be fine dad really." I said more to reassure my self than Charlie.

"Charlie they aren't kids anymore, they made grown up decisions, now we've just got to step back and let things run their course, besides aren't you excited, we're grandpa's now?" Billy said with a smile at the title grandpa.

"I know your old enough to be a grandpa, but I'm still too young." Charlie said causing all of us to laugh, then Charlie leaned over and hugged me. "I know you'll be fine, I just worry, I have to, your still my little girl, even if you are a mom now." Charlie whispered in my ear, and in that moment, I actually felt calm and happy for the first time since the doctor told me I was pregnant.


	3. It All Comes Out In End

**Okay so I'm really debating how to take the story, any ideas? any thought's at all on the story please comment! 3 October Rayne!**

**Chapter Four:**

**It all comes out in the End**

**May 22****nd Saturday**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

The next morning I knew what I was going to do. After Charlie left for work I got online and looked up ways to find out the paternity of the baby. I was looking at a really detailed site that was comparing doing the test before the baby's born versus after. Once I read further though it started to go into more detail on how they do the test before the baby's born. I started to feel like I was going to be sick and ran to the bathroom. Every time I got up I felt worse so I decided to stay until the feeling completely passed. When I came out Jacob was sitting at the computer desk, reading the page I had been looking at. I slowly walked into the room, hoping he wasn't as mad as he seemed.

"The baby isn't mine, is it?" Jacob asked not even looking at me.

"I don't know." I said staring at the floor.

"Who's the other possibility?" Jacob asked still looking at the computer. I stayed silent, I didn't know how to tell him I'd cheated with the person he hated most. "Bella please tell me, I have a right to know don't I?" Jacob asked sounding completely crushed.

"Do really want to know Jacob? It was a mistake, I love you, I'm sorry." I said pleading with him, hoping he'd forgive me and not make me tell him.

"Bella tell me, I need to know."

"Promise when I tell you, you wont walk out, you'll talk to me, we'll talk about this."

"I promise. Now please tell me."

"it was Edward."

Jacob turned around and punched his fist through the wall.

"Jacob!"

"Edward! Of all the damn men in Forks, you chose Edward!"

"Jake, it was a mistake, I just, I don't know what happened, I'm so sorry."

"I'm going for a walk."

"No, Jake, don't go, please, stay, talk to me, please Jacob."

"What do you want me to say Bella? That you cheating on me is okay? I cant. It's not okay. Bella I love you, I wanted to marry you, I thought this baby would be the start of our family."

"It is Jake."

"How can it be the start of our family if you don't know if it's mine or not Bella?"

"Jacob, I really think this baby is yours. I mean I don't think it could be Edwards."

"And if it is?"

"Could you handle it if the baby was Edwards?"

"Honestly I don't know."

"But Jake I don't want to loose you."

"Well then I guess you should have thought of that before you cheated on me with that leech. Call me when you find out who the father is and we'll go from there. Bye Bella." Jacob said as he left.

I couldn't believe it, just last night we sitting in his living room talking about our future and now, we have no future.

**News Travels Fast ****(Edward's P.O.V.):**

"Hello?" I said answering the phone while changing CD's in my car's stereo.

"Edward you know how I asked the hospital to notify me if anything came up with Bella?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Yes, is everything okay? Did something happen to Bella? Is she okay?" I asked worriedly pulling up to the house.

"Edward she's fine calm down, but we do need to talk. How far are the house?"

"I'm here." I said then hung up my cell phone walking up the stairs.

"Okay Edward sit down." Carlisle said as I walked into his office.

"Carlisle what's going on?" I asked trying to read Carlisle's thoughts to find out what happen to Bella.

"Edward you remember how you told me what took place between you and Bella when you went to visit her in February?"

"Yes, why?" I asked even more confused now.

"Her new doctor, Doctor Carlson, called me today and told me Bella's pregnant. Almost three months in fact, Edward I have to go back, with this being your baby their could be complications that a normal doctor cant handle. I think that we all should move back so we don't raise suspicions." Carlisle said looking at me for a response.

"Carlisle, wait, how is this even possible? How could she be pregnant with my child? I thought vampire's couldn't have children?"

"There are legends of vampire men and human women having children, I only know of one ever surviving, he lives in Europe somewhere, lives a very normal life, mostly human, reached the age of adult hood and just stopped aging, there is a very good chance that this child Bella's carrying is yours." Carlisle explained.

"I don't know how to take this, I never thought I could have a child, is there anyway that we can know for sure that it's mine?"

"Not without Bella's consent for a amniotic fluid test, why is there a chance it's not yours?"

"When I went back, I told you I left because Bella asked me to because she was moving on with her life, well she was dating Jacob, I don't know how serious they were, but there might be a chance the baby could be his. I'm not entirely sure though."

"Well then I guess we need to talk to Bella."

"Yeah, um can you talk to the others, I need to talk to Alice." I said while walking out of his office. I walked down the hall to Alice's room. The door opened right when I raised my hand to knock.

"So should I drive or would you like to?" Alice said smiling.

**Unexpected Visitor's ****(Bella's P.0.V.):**

After everything with Jacob I decided to try and relax. I took a shower and then went grocery shopping. Charlie was home when I got back with the groceries , I explained what had happened with Jacob this morning.

"So are y'all over honey?" He asked while putting up the groceries.

"I guess, I don't really know. He said to call him when I find out who the babies dad is." I said while starting to cook dinner.

"Well I think that he'll come around. Jacob's been in love with you since y'all were kids. He's just hurting give him time to calm down and do some thinking." Charlie said sitting down at the table.

"Okay." I said finishing up the fried chicken and placing it on plates.

"Are you going to be okay honey? I wont leave you alone if your not going to be okay, I can call in, there are other officers who can take my last shift tonight." Charlie said starting to eat his chicken.

"Yeah I think I need sometime alone to clear my head and get my thoughts straight about everything."

"Okay if you need me tonight though, all you have to do is call, and I'll come straight home."

"Okay, thanks."

Charlie headed back to work after dinner. I was alone with my thoughts for the first time. I couldn't believe how things had fallen apart. I knew I needed to call Edward, but I didn't know how to explain. I didn't even know if there was a possibility that he could be the father. Can vampires even have kids? I wanted to handle the paternity part of this alone, so none of this would happen. I lost Jacob and I don't even know if were worrying about the paternity issue for nothing. God my life was such a mess now. A knock on the door jarred me from my thoughts. Please let that be Jacob I said hoping while walking to the door. I opened it to see Carlisle, Edward and Alice Cullen standing there.

"Hello?" I asked starring in confusion.

"Bella can we come in and talk?" Carlisle asked nicely, I looked over his shoulder and saw Edward starring at the ground, and Alice smiling perkily as always.

"Yeah of course, come in?" I said opening the door more. We walked into the living room, and sat down. Alice sat next to me on the couch, Carlisle effortlessly moved the chair in front of the couch, and sat down in it. Edward stood right behind the chair still looking at the floor.

"So can I ask what's going on guys, I mean I love that y'all are here, but it's kind of out of no where?" I asked, as soon as I said it I heard Edward scoff.

"Bella when I left I asked Doctor Carlson to let me know if anything happened to you. Today he called and told me that you're pregnant, and with everything that happened between you and Edward in February, well Bella I have to ask is the baby Edward's?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know." I said looking at the floor.

I explained to Carlisle that the baby could be Edward's or Jacob's. I told him about everything Doctor Carlson said about the possible week of conception. We talked about different was of determining the paternity, but the one we finally decided on was the safest, and most accurate was an amniotic fluid test. The problem was we had to wait yet another two months to be able to do it. I hated the idea of waiting, but Carlisle said we didn't have a choice. After talking everything over Carlisle had to go to the hospital to set things up so he could be my OBGYN. He hugged me goodbye, promised everything would be okay, and left. We all just sat there for a minute. The silence was almost as bad as the tension.

"Alice could you please give Bella and I some privacy?" Edward asked.

"Sure I've got to go unlock the house anyways." Alice said getting up hugging me and walking out. Once we had heard Alice's car drive off he sat down on the couch facing me, looking directly at me for the first time this evening.

"Were you ever planning on telling me?" Edward asked looking at me intensely.

"Of course. I was actually going to call you today, I've just had a lot going on, I just found out I was pregnant yesterday. I had to tell my fiance I cheated on him with you, and he ended our engagement because of it. Hell I wasn't even sure that vampires could have kids. So I think I deserve a little less attitude here." I said looking at him.

"Engagement?" Edward asked confused.

"Yes I was engaged. Why didn't you tell me that vampires could have kids, I mean we slept together, using no protection, why didn't you warn me?"

"I didn't know Bella, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left too, but I thought it was for the best. I thought I was protecting you by leaving, but now I realize I was wrong. I used the thoughts of some of The Pack members to find out what was going on since I left the first time. I can't believe Victoria came back, you risking your life by cliff diving, riding motor cycles,and hanging around those dogs. Bella I just-"

"Don't sit there and start trashing my family. I love them, they're my family, I'm not risking my life anymore now, then I was back when I would spend all my time with your family. And you lost your chance on input on my decisions when you left Edward, so if I want to ride motorcycles, cliff dive, or hang out with the pack it's my decision. Not yours!" I said getting aggravated, he had always tried to control me. It use to not bother me until I got with Jacob and realized that you don't have to be controlled by a man all of the time to be happy. Jacob treated me like an equal, I always had a say in everything we did.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to say I made a mistake. I love you Bella, I want to help you raise this baby, whether it's mine or Jacobs. I don't care who the father is. I want to help." Edward said reaching over to hold my hand. I jerked my hand back.

"Edward I can't just jump back into a relationship with you, I love Jacob. Our moment passed. I loved and trusted you and you left. I know you thought you were trying to protect me, but you left. Jacob stepped up, he helped me find my self again, and through it all we fell for each other." I said knowing I had hurt his feelings, but he needed to know what he had done to me.

"Bella can you please give me a chance to make it up to you? I promise I will treat you so much better, I'll help you take care of you and the baby. We don't even have to be together yet, we can start out as friends and work our way back to it if we have to. I just want to be a part of your life and help you with the baby. Please give me a chance Bella. I love you." Edward asked pleading with me.

"I think starting over as friends is a good idea. I mean it's the only thing I would feel right about. I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for anything else right now." I said looking at him, hoping he understood.

"Do you think with time we could be together, maybe even raise the baby together as a family, I think the baby deserves a real family, don't you?" Edward asked.

"I don't know Edward. I mean maybe we should take it slow and see how things go. Is that okay?" I asked. I couldn't handle jumping into another relationship, especially so soon.

"Okay that's fine Bella, I understand." Edward said sincerely.


	4. Graduation & Parties

**Chapter Five:**

**Graduation and Parties**

**June 13****th Saturday**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Over the next month Edward became very attentive of me and the baby. He went to every doctors appointment with me, drove me everywhere because my truck had been acting up, but I think that was the work of Edward and Emmett supposedly changing the oil. The only time he wasn't glued to me was when he went hunting, and then I was with Alice.

The week before graduation Alice wanted to take me shopping for a new dress, new shoes, and new accessories, I had bought a new dress a month ago, but thanks to my new baby bump I couldn't fit into it anymore. Edward wanted to come with us, but Alice managed to talk him out of it.

We went to a dress shop in Seattle. It had more choices than the shops in Port Angeles. We walked around for awhile just looking at a few things.

"So what kind of dress do you want?" Alice said starring at all of the dress racks.

"I really have no idea. The one I picked out before was red, with a black sash under the bust line, but I only got that one to match Jacob's suit." I asked, thinking back to Jacob. I hadn't talked to him since the day we got into the fight. Charlie had been down to La Push a few times, but Jacob wouldn't talk to him either.

"Bella can I ask you something?" Alice said looking at me curiously.

"Of course." I said looking at the dresses more.

"Don't you think it might be time to move on, I mean I know you love Jacob, and that will probably never change, but maybe you can try and give Edward a second chance. I mean Jacob's not trying to fix things, he's staying away, and Edwards here." Alice said looking at me again.

"I know I should I just don't know if I can get over Jacob." I said.

"I think you can." Alice said turning to look at the dress rack again.

We walked around some more, then out of the corner of my eye I saw the most beautiful dress. It was black, strapless, and knee length. After getting the dress we went to a shoe store and found these amazing black heels that weren't too high. Alice had decided to do my hair and make up and said that all of my graduation presents would take care of any accessories I needed so we called it a night and ended our shopping trip there.

**Graduation Day June 20th Saturday (Bella's P.O.V.):**

The next week just flew by. The day of graduation I went over to Edward's so Alice could do my hair and make up. Alice was right my gifts did take care of the accessories. Jasper and Alice gave me silver hoop earrings, Rosalie and Emmett got me a bracelet, and Carlisle and Esme gave me a a necklace with my name spelled out in silver cursive letters. The jewelry was all silver so it matched my dress perfectly. After Alice did my hair and make up Edward came walking in.

"Wow you two look beautiful, your going to be the best looking girls at the graduation party." Edward said looking at us. "Especially you." Edward said starring at only me now.

"I can't believe it's all over. It feels like just yesterday I was moving here, starting school and meeting you guys." I said looking at Edward and Alice.

"Bella honey trust me it's been months. Over two years actually." Edward said looking at me sweetly. After I calmed down and Alice redid my eye liner and base Carlisle Charlie Esme Renee and Phil walked in.

"So is it time to leave yet my little graduates? Emmett Rosalie and Jasper are waiting down stairs." Carlisle asked smiling at us.

**Graduation Party (Bella's P.O.V.)**

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I arrived at the party an hour late because Alice insisted on redoing my hair and make up again. When we got there everyone was dancing or at their tables talking, signing yearbooks and taking pictures. After an hour or so of signing yearbooks Edward wanted to dance so we could talk alone.

"Bella I really think this last month has brought us a lot closer. I love you and this baby, I was hoping we could give us a second chance. Please Bella. We can still take us slow, but I would love for you to move in with us. Carlisle and Esme actually came up with the idea, because of the chances of this baby being mine, it would be safer in case of complications, and we have the space for you and the baby. You could have your own room and the nursery could be right next to it. Will you please consider it?" Edward asked starring at me hopefully.

"I don't think that I'm ready to try again yet, and honestly I think that moving in is just moving too fast for right now, is that okay? I mean your doing everything right, but I'm not ready yet I'm sorry." I said feeling bad for turning him down again, but I just wasn't ready.

"It's okay Bella. I understand. You know we don't have to be together for you to move in, we can just friends and you live there, Carlisle really thinks it would be whats best for the baby." Edward said with a small smile, but I could still tell that he was hurt.

"If weird things start happening I will consider moving in. I promise." I said truthfully. I mean whether it's Jacob's baby or Edwards there's probably still a chance of complications a normal doctor can't handle.

Edward leaned over and gently kissed my hand, he was really trying, but at that moment I couldn't bring my self to do this again. After the party Edward and I were outside talking.

"I got you something." Edward said handing me a ring box, he noticed my reaction as I went to open it. "It's not an engagement ring though, don't worry, it's a promise ring, to represent my promise to stay with you and the baby, no matter what." Edward explained waiting for me to open the box. Inside was a silver ring with a heart shaped diamond in the center.

"Edward it's beautiful, thank you." I said leaning up and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"You ready to go, I think Alice and Jasper left us." Edward said opening the car door for me.

"Yeah I think they were ready to go home. Do you want to come in and say hi to Charlie and Renee?" I asked when we were pulling on to my street.

"Sure." Edward said getting out of the car and walking around the car to open my door and help me out.

We walked up the porch steps and inside the house, and heard some talking.

"I guess I was right they are still up." I said walking into the living room to see Renee Charlie and Jacob.

"Jacob?" I asked in shock. I was so surprised.

"Hi Bella, I was just talking to Charlie and Renee about everything. How are you and the baby? Any news yet?" Jacob said very calmly.

"Were great Jacob. No no news yet. How are you? I've tried calling." I asked. I was so confused. What was he doing here.

"So I actually came by to tell you that Sam and Emily's wedding is July first, Emily has dress fitting tomorrow for you and her, I have to go to get my tux fitted that day too so I can come pick you up on my way there if you would like?" Jacob said looking at me.

"Oh um yeah that would be great. How is Emily? I really miss her." I asked, I really had missed Emily, she had become one of my best friends before all of this.

"She's great. Big and pregnant. They found out she was pregnant like a week after we found out you were pregnant." Jacob said smiling.

"Wow, really? How far long is she?" I asked excitedly. That was great Emily had always wanted to be a mom.

"I think Sam said almost five months now, she's having a boy." Jacob said looking at my stomach. We knew it wouldn't be long now til we could find out what I was having and if it was Edwards or Jacobs.

"Aw that's great. I'm so happy for them." I said smiling at him.

"I know me too. They've already got a name picked out and everything." Jacob said smiling back.

"Really what is it?" I said happily. I was so excited for Emily, and I was even happier about the fact Jacob was talking to me again.

"Levi, after his great grandfather." Jacob said proudly talking about the former second in command wolf of his great grandfather's pack.

"That's great Jake. I'm so happy for her. Do I need to act surprised when she tells me tomorrow, or is she expecting me to know already?"

"Oh she wont care, she'll just be happy to see you. She's been missing you a lot this past month." Jacob said smiling at me again.

"I know I've missed all of them. Even Paul." I said laughing.

"Oh don't tell him that it'll just go to his head." Jacob said laughing too.

"Like he needs that. I mean really-"

"Bella I think I'm going to go." Edward said cutting me off.

"Oh um okay." I said. I felt bad, Jacob and I had been standing here having a full on conversation and he was just standing there. Edward gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek and walked out.

"Awkward." Renee said causing Charlie and Jacob to laugh.

"I think we made your boyfriend mad." Jacob said starring distantly at me.

"He's not my boyfriend. He asked me back out but I told him no. He's just trying to be my friend and stay close by because of the baby." I explained hoping he'd believe me.

"Oh okay." Jacob said looking slightly relieved.

"Jake-"

"So can you be ready around one tomorrow?" Jacob said cutting me off.

"Yeah of course." I said quietly.

"Okay goodnight Bella. Charlie thanks for letting me come by. Renee nice to see you again." Jacob said shaking Charlies hand and hugging Renee goodbye. He turned to me, and gave me a small hug and left.

"We'll honey I think we all know who you want to be with." Renee said looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well you and Jacob just stood here having a very intimate moment and Edward was standing there all awkward until he decided to leave. Don't get me wrong I would much prefer you with Jacob. There just seems to be something off about Edward, but that's entirely up to you." Renee said gesturing for me to sit down.

" I want to be with Jacob, but I don't think Jacob wants to be with me." I said starting to get upset again.

"Honey he's just hurting. He said he still loves you he just needs to time to get past it. What about Edward how does he feel?" Renee asked.

"He wants to be with me. He offered to take things slow. He offered for me to move in with him and his family even if we weren't together. I don't know he wants to give me and the baby the world even if it isn't his." I explained trying to take deep breaths to calm my self back down. " I mean he even gave me this promise ring to show that he'll always be there for me and the baby no matter what, whether it's his or not." I said showing her the ring.

"Wow, Bella he really loves you. What are you going to do?"

" I think I'm going to see how things go tomorrow with Jacob and then go from there with the whole thing. I mean did Jacob say anything to you and dad?" I asked hoping he had.

"No I'm sorry honey. He asked about the baby and if we knew when you were having the test done, but that was it. Gosh that boy looks just like Sarah."

"You remember Sarah?"

"Oh yes, and I remember when Billy cheated on her, oh man that girl held a grudge. You would have thought he'd killed her best friend. She was so mad, but after some time she forgave him, and they were stronger for it. She really did love Billy through it all." Renee said starring at me. "So how's my grand-baby?"

"She or he is fine. Kinda hungry though, do we have any ice cream?" I asked smiling.


	5. Dress Fittings & Gossip

**crazeebeautiful: Thank you for being the first one to comment, that meant so much that you said it was a great story and that you loved it, if you have any suggestions or comments please continue to review! 3 October Rayne  
**

**Chapter Six:**

**Dress Fittings and Gossip**

**June 21****st Sunday**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning so excited to see Jacob. I got up, hurriedly got in the shower, blew dry and straightened my hair, did my make up, and went to find some clothes that fit. I opened my closet to find a big bag from a store I didn't recognize. I opened it to find a note:

_Bella,_

_ I hope these fit you, according to my pregnancy books you should be getting a lot of your baby weight around now. I know I haven't always been supportive but I hope this changes things._

_ Love,_

_ Rosalie_

That was so sweet of here. I opened the bag and found a really pretty red baby doll top that definitely showed off my baby bump, and a nice pair of black pants. I dug further in the bag and found a nice comfortable pair of black flats that matched and put them on. It was nice to finally wear clothes that fit right. I put on the jewelry I had gotten the night before, and checked my self again in the mirror before finally deciding I was comfortable with how I looked. I walked down stairs. Charlie Renee Billy and Jacob were all sitting at the table having breakfast.

"There you are honey I was getting worried." Renee said getting up from the table to greet me.

"Sorry I was just getting ready. Hi Billy, Hi Jacob." I said walking over to hug Billy and Jacob.

"Bella how is my grand-baby doing this morning?" Billy said smiling.

"He or she is doing great, starving as usual." I said laughing. Billy was so confident this child was Jacob's. It made me so happy to have him call the baby his grand-baby.

"That's how Sarah was with Jacob. Always hungry first thing in the morning." Billy said looking at my stomach.

"Really? Renee weren't you sick most of your pregnancy with Bells?" Charlie asked looking at Renee.

"Yep, I swear I threw up from the day I got pregnant til the day I had Bella." She said smiling at me.

"I threw up for a good month I'd say, wouldn't you Jake?"

"Yeah about a month I think, and she threw up literally all day." Jacob said smiling at me.

"I couldn't keep anything down, but now I feel like I'm starving all the time." I said sitting down with a bowl of cereal.

"Make sure you drink that milk. It's really good for the baby." Renee said looking at me.

"I hate milk." I said looking at the cereal.

"I hope the baby isn't as picky as you are Bells." Jacob said laughing.

"I'm not picky I just like certain things." I said defending my self.

After breakfast and hugging Renee goodbye since she was leaving in an a hour Jacob and I hopped in his car and started off towards the bridal shop.

"So was it weird seeing them like that?" Jacob asked when we'd exited my street.

"Kinda yeah. I mean they usually aren't this social with each other. Renee loves Billy by the way. Thank you for bringing him to see her."

"No problem he wanted to see her once he found out she was in town. He wanted to see you too, he really believes that's my baby." he said looking at the baby bump.

"I do too." I said staring at him.

"Why's that?" he said looking at me curiously.

"Because every time I see you the baby starts kicking really hard." I said smiling.

"Really?" Jacob said his face lighting up.

"Yeah, and he or she doesn't do that with anyone else. Just you." I said hoping he believed me.

"Bella, I love you, and I would love to be with you again, but I can't trust you yet. I'm sorry. I want to be there for you and the baby though. I want to be around. I want to go to doctors appointments and sonograms, and be a real part of the baby's life, but I cant be with you yet. Maybe in time, but not right now." Jacob said looking at me. I could see the pain in his face and I knew I had no one to blame but my self.

"I understand. I really do. Edward wants me to move in with him so that Carlisle can keep a close eye on the baby."

"Are you going to? I mean I understand it'll help, we don't know what kind of complications there will be whether it's mine or his, and I know that they'll take care of you. They seem to really care about you and the baby." Jacob said concentrating on the traffic.

"I don't know really. I mean I want to do what's best for the baby, but I don't want Edward thinking this means he and I are getting back together, and I don't want people thinking badly of me for living with him even though we aren't together."

"Bella it doesn't matter what people think, it just matters what you think and feel of yourself and if your doing what's right for the baby."

"Your right."

"And as far as Edward goes, if he does anything out of line just call me and I'll take care of it." Jacob said smiling at me.

"Your too good to me."

"I just treat you how you should be treated Bells." Jacob said pulling into a strip mall in Port Angelas. "Here we are." He pulled up in front of huge bridal shop and parked.

"I see Sam and Emily's car." I said getting out as Jacob opened my door.

"Yeah it should just be us and them today. All of this is kinda last minute." Jacob said opening the door to the shop for me. I walked in and heard a squeal I recognized.

"BELLA!" A very pregnant Emily screamed and waddled over and hugged me.

"EMILY!" I squealed back and hugged her as tight as I could with our belly's in the way.

"Oh Bella I've missed you. How are you and the little one?" She asked letting go of me.

"I'm great. I can't believe your pregnant too. How is the little man?" I asked putting a hand on her belly.

"Were great. Come on you have to see my dress and the dress I picked out for you." She said leading me to the woman's side.

"Okay. Oh hi Sam." I said waving and then walking off with Emily.

Once we were in the dressing room and could talk without the guys hearing us we started to really talk.

"So how are you really?" Emily asked.

"Horrible I miss Jake all the time, and on the way over here he said he loves me and wants to be in the baby's life but he can't trust me so we can't be together." I said helping her into her dress.

"Ugh men. Well Sam says he thinks about you and the baby all the time, and that when you said you weren't with Edward last night it made his day. Just keep on with the persistence. I don't think it will be long before y'all are back together." Emily said fixing her dress in the mirror.

"Really?" I said now taking my clothes off.

"Really. So what do you think?" She said turning so I could look at her.

"You look beautiful. Okay so now I need some other advice." I said starting to put my dress on.

"Shoot." She said trying to help me into my dress.

" Edward wants me to move in with him so that Carlisle can keep a close eye on the baby since we don't know what kind of complications there might be. Jacob said to go for it since it's what's safe, but I don't know if he's saying that to test me or not." I explained while fixing the dress in the mirror.

"I think you should do it. It's what's best for the baby. I think Jake's honestly thinking of whats best for the baby. He's grown up a lot since the baby came into the picture. Oh I knew that dress would look perfect on you." Emily said looking at the dress on me. Emily had a white strapless empress style wedding dress with rhinestones under her bust line, where as mine was black and strapless with rhinestones under the bust line.

"I've noticed that too, and I love the dress Em, we look amazing, even if we are pregnant."

"Hell being pregnant just makes us look even better." Emily said staring at us in the mirror. "Okay let's go see if anything needs to be done to these."

**Men's Dressing Area (Jacob P.O.V.):**

"So what have you decided about Bella and the baby?" Sam asked as we were changing into our tuxes.

"I told her that even though I love her, and I would love to be with her again, I can't trust her yet. I apologized and told her I want to be there for her and the baby though. I want to be around for doctors appointments and sonograms, and be a real part of the baby's life, but I cant be with her yet. Maybe in time, but not right now." I explained while putting on my tux shirt.

"Jacob I think you and Bella belong together. I really do, and if the baby isn't yours I'm sure it'll be mostly human and The Pack and I all agreed it can stay on the reservation with you if that's what you want. Could you handle it if the baby was Edwards?" Sam asked while looking in the mirror and trying to tie his tie.

"Honestly I really think I could. I love Bella and I would love the baby just as much because it's a reminder of her, but I just can't bring my self to trust her yet. Edward wants her to move in with him so that Doctor Fang can keep a close eye on the baby since we don't know what kind of complications there might be whether it's mine or his. I told her I think it's a good idea and it'll help I know that they'll take care of her and the baby." I said trying to figure out how to work a cummerbund.

"But if she moves in with them wont she get back together with Edward?" Sam said fixing his cummerbund and vest in the mirror.

"She said that she doesn't want to make him think they will by moving in, that's why she's hesitant. I hope that she doesn't get back with him, but if that's what makes her happy then I'll support her in whatever it is as long as it doesn't harm my child." I said sitting down.

"You sure you can handle it if she does?"

"I don't know, but I do love her, I just want her to be happy and my baby to be safe, if it is my baby." I said looking at the ground.

"If you love her so much try to work things out. I mean talk to her and ask her if she's willingly to wait for you. That's what I did with Emily when the accident happened and I didn't want to risk being around her until I knew I was in control. I asked her to wait."

"But Sam you and Emily are imprinted. That's different."

"Jake I was talking to your dad, as an elder not as your dad, and he and I both agreed that we think it's only a matter of time before you imprint on her. I think it just has to be the right time. Remember that's what happened with Jared and Kim. They'd seen each other a million times even after he'd changed. It just took seeing her after she'd fell in gym and broke her ankle, he helped her home, and then bam, imprint. Billy said that the old legends said that imprinting usually happens at a true moment of clarity, maybe that's what it is, y'all just need your moment."

"Maybe your right." I said thinking about it, maybe Same was right. Maybe soon Bella and I could have our moment.

After the fittings and changing back into our old clothes we went to the diner to get some food before heading home.

** Bella's P.O.V.:**

"So have you decided if you want to find out if it's a boy or girl, or do you want to be surprised?" Emily asked looking at me.

"I don't know really, I mean the surprise would be nice, but knowing the gender would really help prepare, you know decorating, buying clothes, everything like that."

"That's why we decided to find out."

"What do you think Jake?" I asked looking at him.

"I'd really like to know." Jacob said smiling at me.

"Me too." I said smiling back.

The days leading up to the wedding went pretty slowly. I was counting the days til I got to see Jake again, we talked pretty much daily, but he was working at Sam's garage on the reservation so I understood. Alice was helping me pack up my stuff to move in to the Cullen's house. She had set me up a really pretty bedroom, and she was designing a nursery next door for the baby. Everything was getting better. Edward was being a really good friend. I had two count downs going on, one til I got to see Jake again, and one for my first sonogram and day of the test. We would get to see the gender of the baby, and take the fluid for the test. Both Jake and Edward were going to be there that day. I just hope things go smoothly.

The day of Emily's wedding was finally here. Alice helped me get ready before Jacob came and picked me up.

"Alice, everything's going to go okay at my exam right, I know you can't see the baby, or the baby's paternity, but can you see the doctor's appointment?" I asked hoping she could.

"No I'm sorry, I really wish I could. I know it would help a lot." Alice said curling my hair.

"I know you do, it's okay. We'll just have to do this the old fashioned way." I said smiling.

The wedding went beautifully. Everyone cheered and clapped when they kissed. Jake and I danced at the reception, took pictures with Emily and Sam, made toasts, and threw bird seed when they exited the church. It was wonderful, but it really made me miss the wedding I was planning for me and Jake.


	6. Adorable Sonograms & Confusing Tests

**So I noticed I hadn't been doing the whole Disclaimer "I don't own twilight, or any of the characters" obviously I don't but I just thought I should do it, I wish I did, I would be freaking rich by now, but I don't, I just own this story line.**

**Shout Outs for this chapter:**

**Crazeebeautiful: thank you again so much for the comments, they make my day, I love hearing positive feed back, I will definitely need it after this chapter, I don't know how I'm going to do the next one, and thank you again so much for telling me you love my story and it's great.**

**Natashar: Thank you, that was sweet, i love comments and feed back.**

**3 October Rayne**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Sonograms and Tests**

**July 31****st Saturday**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

July came and went. Everyone was getting along for the baby's sake. Jacob and I talked a lot, and usually spent every Sunday together since it was his day off at the garage. I was helping him get his new house on the reservation together. Alice, Rosalie, Emily and I went to my birthing classes, and pregnancy yoga classes together. Esme told us everything she could to help us prepare for birth, and setting up the nursery. She Alice, and Rosalie were reading everything they could get their hands on about pregnancy and raising babies. Edward and Carlisle were trying everything they could to prepare for the test coming up. Everything seemed to be going well. We all did what we could to make things simple and easy. I made an effort to talk to Renee, Charlie, and Billy everyday, checking on things with them, giving them updates on the baby. Everyone seemed so excited, but I knew underneath all the excitement, everyone was nervous for the test. I didn't know how it would affect things. I didn't know what to hope for. I loved and wanted to be with Jacob so badly, but I didn't know how the Cullen's would handle it if the baby was Jacob's. Then again if the baby was Edward's I didn't know how the pack, and Jacob would handle it. It was so complicated. All I could hope for was that our new little mixed and matched family would make it through this.

The day of the sonogram and the test had finally gotten here. I was five almost six months pregnant. I was so nervous that morning I couldn't eat. Everyone was talking about how excited they were to find out what the baby is. Jacob Billy and Charlie had just gotten there, and we were all talking about what we all hoped the baby was, but all avoiding the whose the baby is. We were all waiting on Carlisle to be ready to do the sonogram. The tension was insane. Everyone was so nervous.

"So I'm ready, there's enough space in the room for Me, Bella, Jacob, Edward, and maybe three people, but on the condition, there's no drama, and when I go to do the amniotic fluid test the three people have to leave. That's a very hectic procedure, that I'm sure Bella, Jacob and Edward would like some privacy for." Carlisle said gaining everyone's attention. "I think the only fair way to do this is for each one of you to pick a person you want to be in there, I'll record the sonogram so everyone will get to see it in the end."

"Well I know I want my dad in there." Jacob said causing Billy to smile.

"I want my dad to come in with me." I said looking at Charlie. He blushed a little.

"Edward I know your going to say you want me to come in with you out of respect for my friendship with you and Bella, but I know your also torn between me and Esme, but honestly I think you should pick Esme, this is definitely a time you'll need her." Alice said looking at Edward sincerely.

"Thank you Alice. Esme will you come in there with me?" Edward asked looking at a very touched Esme.

"Of course son."

We all crammed into Carlisle's at home exam room. I was laying on the table with a loose fitting maternity shirt on, and my maternity track pants. Edward, Jacob, Charlie, Billy and Esme were all gathered around the right side of the table. Carlisle took the sonogram scanner wand thing, and after applying some very cold jelly stuff on my stomach got started.

"Okay so for starters everything seems very normal." Carlisle said moving the wand thing around on my stomach. "Oh, boy, um well here's something we should start out with, it's babies, not baby. Bella your having twins." Carlisle said smiling at me.

"What?" Everyone in the room seemed to say at the same time.

"Twins? As in two?" I asked confused.

"Yes twins." Carlisle said smiling.

"Two?" Jacob said staring at Carlisle.

"As in two babies?" Edward said staring dumbfound.

"Yes, twins, two, dos, twa, as in your having two babies, would you like to know what they are?" Carlisle asked looking at me.

"Yes, of course." I said getting excited.

"Okay, well they're definitely fraternal, there are two separate placenta's." Carlisle said moving the wand thing around more.

"That's good right?" I asked.

"Is that a problem?" Jacob asked concerned.

"That's not a problem is it?" Edward asked worriedly.

"It's a good thing. It will make the delivery easier, you'll be able to tell them apart more easily, and more than likely they'll have very different personalities." Carlisle explained, still looking at the screen.

"That's what we tell everyone Rose and Jasper are." Esme leaned over and whispered in my ear quickly with a smile.

"Okay, I'm going to call this little one baby A because they seem to be bigger than baby B, I think I've got a good view of this little one too," Carlisle said with a grin. ". Now let's see Baby A seems to definitely be a little boy." Carlisle said with a big grin.

"A boy." I said smiling, looking around and I saw everyone else seemed to be smiling too.

"Now baby B, is being a little difficult. Definitely a shy one." Carlisle said staring at the screen closely.

"Kinda like you were Bells. It took the doctor almost twenty minutes to be able to figure out you were a girl, you kept moving every time she'd get a good view of you." Charlie said smiling at me.

"Well than this little one takes after her mama. Baby B is definitely a stubborn little girl." Carlisle said laughing.

"A little girl." I said smiling at the screen. I had a little girl, and a little boy. I looked up to see everyone staring at the screen and smiling too.

"Okay, well now lets let Bella Edward and Jacob have a minute before we have the test done." Carlisle said taking the wand thing off my stomach and handing me a rag to clean the goop off of me with. "Esme love here's the DVD of the sonogram with the annotations of which baby is which if you'd like to show the others."

"Okay, Bella would you like me to call and let your mother know or do you want to?" Charlie asked going to leave.

"Um you can call and tell her, just tell her I'm getting the test done, and I'll call her later, Carlisle is there anyway we can email her a copy of the sonogram?" I asked. I knew Renee and Phil would want to see it.

"Of course, Esme could you ask Rose or Alice to take care of that for me?" Carlisle asked as they were walking out.

"Yes you just take care of this, no worries Bella I'll have the copy sent over to her." Esme said kissing my forehead and walking out with Billy and Charlie.

"Okay I'm going to draw some of Edward's and Jacob's blood, and then I'll draw some of the fluids from the two placenta's. Bella I promise this is completely safe, the twins will be in no danger." Carlisle explained thoroughly. He knew how worried I was.

"Okay." I said sitting up and watching him as he got the syringes out of the drawer.

"How long will the results take?" Jacob asked.

"We'll after I take all of the samples I'm going to take them down to the lab, I'll do the work my self to be safe. I would do it here but I don't have the right equipment. I'll bring the results straight back here once I'm done, the whole process should take maybe an hour at the most." Carlisle explained finishing up with Edward's sample and labeling it. "Edward I think you should go in there for the rest of this. It's what's safest." Carlisle said looking at Edward sternly. Edward just nodded and left.

"How accurate are these results?" Jacob asked while Carlisle started on his sample.

"They will be one hundred percent accurate I promise. I will make sure to double check everything before telling you all the results." Carlisle said working on Jacob's sample.

"Bells are you okay?" Jacob asked looking at me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay, I just don't really like needles." I said looking at Jacob nervously.

"It'll be okay, I'm right here, just squeeze my hand whenever it hurts." Jacob said looking me and smiling.

"How bad is this going to hurt?" I asked still looking at Jacob as Carlisle was finishing up his sample and getting ready to label it then start on mine.

"Honestly I'm not sure. It should be too bad though." Carlisle said labeling Jacob's sample, and getting ready to take Baby A's.

I laid back down, and lifted my shirt back up over my belly. I grabbed Jake's hand as Carlisle started the first sample. I looked at Jake and then quickly closed my eyes tight, and tried to avoid the pain as best I could.

"It's okay Bells. I'm right here. Breathe Bells." Jacob said kissing my forehead.

"Bella let me make a recommendation right now sweetie. Either we should do a cesarean or we are definitely doing an epidural, natural birth would not be a good idea for you." Carlisle said causing him Jacob and me to laugh. "Okay one down. Just one more Bella. Deep Breaths."

After the second sample was taken Carlisle quickly left, and Jacob and I went down stairs with the others. Everyone hugged me, talked about how excited they were, and we all sat down and started discussing baby names. Alice started passing around baby books. I swear she had fifteen or twenty. Billy, Charlie, Emmett and Jasper all went in the other room to watch the game. Jacob sat on the floor next to where I was sitting on the couch. I should have never mentioned being cold. Edward sat on the couch across from me. I flipped through the baby book.

"If your going to stay in here, pick up a book and start looking." Alice said handing Edward and Jacob a book and smiling.

"What about the name Amelia?" Esme said looking at me.

"Eh, I have a great aunt Amelia I'm not to found of." I said smiling at her.

"I love the name Natalie?" Edward suggested.

"It's pretty." I said still looking at the book.

"I'll make a list." Alice suggested.

"I like Willow." Jacob said looking at me.

"Pretty, but would go with it?" I asked thinking about it.

"Willow Marie?" Jacob suggested.

"Eh. We can put it on the list, but please come up with a different middle name." I said looking at him.

"What about October?" I asked looking up from my book.

"That's a beautiful name." Esme said looking at me.

"I really like that. What does it mean?" Jacob asked.

"Beautiful new beginning." I said smiling.

"Perfect name." Edward said looking me with a smile.

"What would you call her though?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know." I said thinking about it.

"Toby?" Alice suggested.

"I like that." Jacob and I agreed.

"Okay so for girl names I have Natalie, Willow, October, Tess, Peyton, Lillianna, and Rayne, should we switch to boy names now?"Alice said after we'd been silent for awhile.

"I really like Alexander." Edward suggested.

"Eh, I don't like the name Alex, and everyone will be calling him that." I said thinking about it.

"Well what if you shorten it?" Rosalie suggested.

"To what?"

"Xander with an X, or even a Z?" Rosalie explained.

"I really like that Rose." I had never thought of it that way.

"Thank you, I'll start a boy list." Rosalie said picking up the notebook Alice had been writing in.

"I like Noah." Jacob said looking at his book.

"I like that one, and Kaiden." I said looking at Alice and Rosalie.

"What about the name Lucas? You don't really hear that one anymore." Esme said from in the kitchen.

"Add that one to the list please, and River, I love that name too." I said taking the glass of sweet tea Esme had just handed me.

"What about Aiden?" Edward said staring at me.

"I like Brayden." Jacob said sipping on his sweet tea too.

"I like those too. Hey does anyone know how long it's been since Carlisle left?" I said looking up from my book.

"Now that I think about it, it's been about two hours." Esme said refilling mine and Jacobs glasses.

"Don't worry he's pulling on to our street now." Alice said getting up and going to get the guys.

Carlisle came in and asked to speak to me Edward and Jacob alone in his office.

"Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly as I waddled into Carlisle's office.

"Yes, I just thought we should discuss this in privacy. The results were unlike anything I'd ever seen before. Lets all sit down please. This is going to take a minute to explain so please be patient and bare with me." Carlisle said sitting behind his desk. We all sat down and looked at Carlisle expectantly. "So I entered all of the DNA information into the computer and ran it like I would a normal DNA test, but it came back saying that both paternal DNA samples were a match. That was of course impossible, so I redid the test, and it had the same error. I had a lab tech assist me and he ran Baby A's DNA against both on one computer as I ran Baby B's DNA sample against both on another computer, thinking the system was getting overloaded. Well the tests came back with something I'd never imagined Baby A's DNA matched with one paternal sample, where as Baby B's DNA matched with a different paternal sample. I checked these results four times. Same results every time."

"Carlisle how is that possible?" Edward asked the question we were all thinking.

"That makes no sense." Jacob said looking at Carlisle as if he'd just grown another head. I just stayed silent. This had to be a mistake. There's no way that was possible.

"That's what I thought. I went and talked to another OBGYN. He said that if a woman has relations with two men with in a twelve hour period while she is ovulating, it is very possible, it all comes down to either two eggs were inseminated or one egg let two sperm in. Either is very possible. Now would you like to know who's DNA matched up with which child?" Carlisle asked after explaining the situation.

"YES." We all three answered.

"Okay Baby A matched with Edward, and Baby B matched with Jacob. Edward you have a son, Jacob you have a daughter. Congratulations. I'm going to leave you all alone for a few minutes to process this all." Carlisle said getting up and leaving his office silent.

"This is insane." I said looking down at my forever growing stomach.

"It just means things will stay the way they are. Were all still connected. Before it was because we didn't know who the babies dad was, now it's because were each a baby's dad. That is if it's okay with you?" Jacob said turning to Edward.

"Of course, I don't want to separate my son from his sister." Edward said smiling.

"And I don't want to separate my daughter from her brother." Jacob said smiling. They shook hands and looked at me. "What do you think Bella?" Jacob said, them both turning to me.

"I think this is going to be very interesting, and that we need to get everyone together to explain this one. I don't know about y'all but I don't want to be explaining this one a million times." I said looking at both of them.

**Okay so I would love some comments and feed back, what should everyones reactions be? I mean this was definitly a shocker, and what do y'all thank the babies names should be? When i originally wrote it I made the little girls name October Rayne, that's obviously not my real name, but idk if i should keep it that way, anyways opinions and feed back would definitely help! :)**

**Love y'all! I love comments they make my day!**

**3 October Rayne**


	7. A New Kind of Family Dinner

**Okay so I'm going to begin with an apology that this chapter isn't as long as the others. The next will be longer I promise.**

**Shout Outs:**

**Crazeebeautiful: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! That has to be my favorite review so far. Thank you so much for your ideas, names and questions. I'm taking them all into account, you'll see some in this chapter and the next. I'm so happy you love my story. This chapter isn't that long but the next will be longer, and drama filled. ;) LOVE October Rayne!**

**Emma Jane Marie: Thank you! i love reviews.**

**Of course i don't own the Twilight Saga, any of the characters, i only am allowed to claim this story line. i hope you all enjoy the chapter please review!**

**Love October Rayne**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**A New Kind of Family Dinner**

**July 31****st, Saturday**

**Bella's P.O.V.:**

Two hours later the Cullen's, the Pack, Billy, Sue, Emily, Rachel, Rebecca, and Charlie all gathered outside of the Cullen's house to share in the news together.

"So we've all been waiting for this for some time now, and Bella, Jacob and Edward all thought explaining things to you all together would be easier on everyone. This is highly complicated. I my self in all of the years of being a medical professional have never seen a case like this. Before I begin explaining would anyone like to see the three dimensional sonogram first?" Carlisle asked getting a mixture of agreeing statements. He shook his head and brought out the projector and began showing the sonogram, explaining Baby A being a boy, and Baby B being a girl. Everyone seemed to be in agreement that this was amazing.

"So now that we've all enjoyed that I will explain. I took DNA samples from both Jacob, and Edward, then took amniotic fluid samples from both children. And my results were highly conclusive. Shocking, but conclusive. Baby A is Edwards, and Baby B is Jacobs." Carlisle explained getting shocked expressions.

"I think I speak for everyone when I ask, how in the hell is that even possible?" Charlie said getting agreements from the rest of the crowd.

"That's what we all thought when I told Bella, Jacob and Edward. These results were incredible, completely unlike anything I'd ever seen before. As I asked the parents themselves please be patient and bare with me this is highly complicated for me to understand. So much so I had to go consult another OBGYN. I began by entering all of the DNA information into the computer and conduct it like I would a normal DNA test, but it came back saying that both paternal DNA samples were a match. I thought that was of course impossible, so I redid the test multiple times, and it always had the same error. I even had a lab tech assist me and he ran Baby A's DNA against both samples on one computer as I ran Baby B's DNA sample against both samples on another computer, thinking the system was getting overloaded by all of the DNA samples. Well the tests came back with something I'd never imagined Baby A's DNA matched with Edwards paternal sample, where as Baby B's DNA matched with Jacob's paternal sample. I checked these results four times. Same results every time. Well the other OBGYN I consulted explained that it is very possible, it all comes down to either two eggs were inseminated or one egg let two sperm in. Either is very possible. He even had a similar situation last year. It's complicated, highly unlikely, but very possible." Carlisle finished explaining getting confused looks from everyone. This was all so amazing, none of us expected this out come.

I tore my gaze away from Carlisle's explanation to look at what everyone's response was. Most everyone looked shocked. Except for two people. Rosalie, and Leah, of course. I couldn't really understand why at first when I saw them getting up to leave. I jumped when I felt someone's hand on mine.

"Their just upset because neither one of them can bare children, and your giving birth to children of both -" Edward stopped, trying to determine the proper word to use to explain.

"Species?" Jacob finished.

"Exactly. It's devastating to them. Your doing something extraordinary, something neither one of them could ever do." Edward said looking at me sympathetically.

"Basically their both jealous bitches and please try not to let them get to you." Jacob said sarcastically.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Rosalie, Edward will you tell Charlie and Carlisle that's where I'm going and cover for me? Oh and could someone please help me up?" I asked frustrated at the fact I couldn't manage to get up on my own.

I walked around for about ten minutes before I finally found Rosalie in the media room watching the sonogram.

"They're really beautiful." Rosalie said before I could manage to say anything.

"They get it from their dad's." I said smiling and putting a hand on my stomach.

"I hope not for your daughters sake." Rosalie said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I was thinking of naming her Lillianna." I said smiling at her.

"Why? What about October? I really did like that name." Rosalie said still looking at the sonogram.

"October Lillianna? I really like it, I've been playing with it for a few hours. Jacob likes it too." I said staring at the image of my daughter on the screen.

"Better not tell the mutt that Lillian is my middle name, he wouldn't like it if he knew you were naming her after me. Why not name her after Alice?" She said looking at me for the first time since I walked in.

"Like he even has a say, and because I'm pretty sure I'm going to do something creative with my boy name that incorporates Alice." I said with a smirk.

"True, your the one who has to go through labor, and oh that's going to be interesting." Rosalie said turning back to the screen.

"Yeah I know." I said less excitedly.

"Scared?" She asked now looking at me again.

"Very. Rosalie, I know this must be hard for you, but I really want your help in all of this. I mean no one knows more about what I'm about to go through then you. Plus Carlisle said this pregnancy is going to be really hard on me, and I'll need your help with guys, they aren't going to know what the hell to do. I mean seriously, you've seen them the past few months." I said now sitting down next to her.

"What did Carlisle say about the pregnancy?" Rosalie asked looking at me curiously.

"Their could be unexpected growths, weird cravings for raw foods, extremely high blood pressure, even possible premature labor. He said I could develop this weird blood pressure issue. He wasn't really sure." I said absentmindedly rubbing my stomach.

"Toxemia, it's common in multiple births. Bella, I promise I'll do anything I can to help just tell me where to start." Rosalie asked smiling.

"Um could you help me get up, I really have to pee?" I said laughing.

"Sure."

**Strange Smells and Surprises (Bella's P.O.V.):**

After the awkward, but fun family dinner I decided I was worn out enough to take a nap before I went shopping with Alice and Rosalie for baby stuff.

About three hours later I woke up to a strange smell, I ran to the bathroom just in time to heave up my dinner, and possibly my lunch. After cleaning my self up I went and decided to look for the source of this god awful smell.

I walked out of my room and heard some not so quiet whisper arguing from the room next door. Unsurprisingly this was also the source of the smell. I opened the door to see Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Jacob all standing around in what looked to be designer overalls (except for Jacob of course) covered in multicolored paint, standing in a room covered in tarps, ladders, and paint buckets. I looked at the walls and they alternated between dark blue and a deep hot pink. The ceiling black with what looked like star constellations on them, and knowing Alice they were all probably correct too.

"Wow guys, this is awesome, I mean wow, I can't believe you all did this, and worked together too. Thank you I love it." I said shocked. It was beautiful.

"You really like it?" Alice said looking around.

"Yeah I really do." I said smiling and looking around again.

"Come on Bella, lets get you out of here, you don't need to be around the paint fumes. It's really bad for the babies." Rosalie said leading me out of the room.

"Yeah, it's horrible for the babies." "Yeah really bad, you shouldn't be in here." Jacob and Edward said talking over Rosalie Alice and I and rushing behind us.

So after a few more hours of shopping we had two black cribs, one that was going to be decorated in dark blue and penguins, and one that was going to be decorated in deep hot pink and panda bears and two matching bassinets. A changing table, two dressers, clothes upon clothes upon clothes, blankets, bibs, stuffed animals, a twin stroller, high chairs, toys and toy boxes, all in corresponding colors of course.

After Jacob Edward Alice and Rose set everything up we were all looking around.

"Looks like were only going to need is the basic necessities and were all prepared for awhile." I said looking at Alice.

"Oh you'll get most of that tomorrow at the baby shower tomorrow." Alice said making me jerk my head around so fast I almost got whiplash.

"At the what?" I asked hoping I'd heard wrong.

"At the baby shower. You know women typically have them right after they find out the sex of their baby. I was talking to Emily about it today. She's having her's in two weeks. Don't worry we have it all planned out. It's going to be at Charlie's so it's neutral territory. I have your outfit all picked out. Decorations will be put up tomorrow. Everyone's already been told what your theme's are and what to get and what not to get. I have plane tickets ready for Renee and Phil. Everything will be perfect. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Alice I really don't want a baby shower." I whined.

"Told you!" Jacob and Edward said at the same time.

"Just because you have a weird aversion to social gatherings that put you in the spotlight doesn't mean that my nephew and niece aren't getting a proper baby shower. Sorry but this is about my beautiful niece and nephew not you my darling." Alice said with a sweet smile hugging me and then walked down stairs.

"I think I was just told I'm having a baby shower whether I like it or not." I said looking at Jacob and Edward who just nodded in agreement.


	8. Dreams, Arguments, and Baby Shower's

**_Crazeebeautiful: thank you for being my faithful reviewer, i really love the constant reviews after every chapter, they keep me writing and posting. i really hope your birthday was amazing! you'll see more of your ideas in this chapter._**

**_I LOVE REVIEWS! THEY KEEP ME WRITING SO IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_Love October Rayne_**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**Dreams, Arguments, and Baby Showers**

**July 31****st , Saturday Night**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

_I'm laying in bed, partially asleep, baby monitor's on the night stand, the twins are down the hallway fast asleep. Outside I can hear the wind whistling through the tree's. A full moon is shinning through the window. I hear a door open and light foot steps. My bedroom door opens, and more foot steps, then I feel him climbing into the bed._

_ "Baby are you awake? I'm sorry patrolling lasted longer than I intended. Sam is trying to be more cautious now that we have three little ones on the reservation now." I hear Jacob's sweet voice saying. I rolled over and cuddled up next to him._

_ "It's okay babe. Just two over protective dad's who are now going to be sleep deprived." I said laughing. _

_ I kissed him deeply but_ _he responded by quickly by leaning down and kissing my neck. I instantly knew where he was going with this. I took off his shirt, kissing his lips again, but his lips felt different than before, I was distracted though, now he was pulling me closer. He quickly pulled off my pajama pants, panties and all, his touch felt so familiar but kept changing though getting more and more different, but I still wanted to feel his touch, more and more, everywhere I needed it, he entered three of his fingers inside me fast, moving them in and out rapidly, I couldn't help but moan his name._

_ "OH JACOB!"_

I jumped. I scared my self awake with my moaning. I looked around and there was Edward. He had been the one doing everything to me, but my dream had made me believe it was Jacob. I had wanted and needed Jacob.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I don't even know what was going on." I asked putting my clothes back on.

"You were thinking of Jacob, I thought we were making love." Edward said putting his shirt back on.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say." I said. Honestly how do you apologize for something like this? And then I noticed it, he wasn't upset. He was angry.

"Whatever Bella, it's obvious you don't want me, I don't know what the hell else I can do here! What the fuck more do you want Bella? Seriously, what the fuck more can I do to show you, you should be with me?" Edward screamed at me. I had never seen him this mad at me before, and I don't know what I had even really done, I was asleep.

"Edward honestly I don't know what's going on, I'm sorry, can we please just talk about this?" I asked, trying to calm him down, that's when I saw it. His eyes. He was hungry and loosing his temper. I couldn't believe I didn't realize it before. He'd been spending all of his time with me lately, he hadn't been hunting in awhile. I was staring at him, trying to think of a way to calm him down and talk to him when everything went black.

Everything was blurry, my head and eyes really hurt bad, I closed them again, trying to remember what had happened. I heard voices coming closer to where I was.

"Edward you've got to stop fighting with Bella. I mean honestly didn't you just come to an agreement with Jacob that the stress from you two fighting was bad for you two's children? Bella has the early stages of toxemia. Her bodies under way to much stress as it is, she doesn't need any extra. I don't know a lot of what your son is doing to her body. We've got to keep her relaxed. No more skipping hunting trips. I don't know how much longer she'll be pregnant with the toxemia and how fast the twins are growing. I need you and Jacob at your strongest and keeping her calm, happy, and healthy." Carlisle explained sounding severely disappointed in Edward and worried about me. I bet if I could have seen him right now he would looked very pissed off.

"The toxemia, how bad is it?" Edward asked sounding worried.

"Well with how much stress her bodies under now, just from being pregnant with twins, add in the fact that they are growing faster than normal, I mean it's not a rapid speed, but it's fast enough to put a slight strain on her body. And then go ahead and add in the fact that you and Jacob were up until a month ago were putting her under a ton of stress, and then today's incident. I'd say it's bad enough that Bella deserves to be treated like a queen up until my grand-baby is born. I suggest you let Jacob in on this too." Carlisle said storming out of the room.

"Edward?" I said thinking I could fake just now waking up.

"Bella! I'm so sorry." Edward said coming over to me and hugging me.

"I'm fine, are the babies okay?" I asked. I wasn't mad at him, I was mostly worried about my babies.

"They're fine. Bella you have a blood pressure disorder called toxemia, we've got to watch your blood pressure, and lower all the stress in your life. I'm so sorry about earlier. It was my fault. I should have known you were asleep and didn't have control of your actions. I promise it wont happen again and I promise I wont skip my hunting trips anymore." Edward said helping me up. I looked in his eyes and noticed he must have been hunting. That made me think. How long was I out for?

"Edward, how long was I unconscious?" I felt so groggy, it couldn't have been that long could it?

"Four hours and forty five minutes. Why?" He asked looking at me like he was wondering if I had heard any of the rest. I had but I didn't want to think about that. I just wanted to be happy my babies were okay, I didn't want to listen to how sorry he was right now.

"Oh wow. Carlisle's sure the babies are okay, I mean that's a long time."

"They're fine Bella, I promise. Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yes, I think I'm going to go to bed. The baby shower's tomorrow." I said and walked into my room and closed the door.

This was going to be a long next few months.

Baby Shower's (Bella's P.O.V.) August 1st Sunday:

Today was the day of my baby shower and it of course started out Alice style (with the help of Rosalie). I was woken up promptly at eight, rushed into a shower, rushed out, and before I knew it they had my hair and make up done. Alice had me put on a hot pink frilly maternity shirt, with black dress pants and black flats. I ate a quick breakfast and was rushed out the door all by eleven o'clock.

"Um can I ask what the hurry is? It's only eleven." I asked kind of annoyed. I finally got a relief from Edward checking on me and the twins constant movement around four in the morning, only to be woken up at eight. I mean I knew I had technically slept while I was unconscious from the toxemia, but I still felt exhausted. Weren't pregnant women supposed to be allowed to sleep?

"I'm sorry Bella, but the baby shower is scheduled to start at one, and I wanted to talk to you alone before all of the craziness of the baby shower starts." Alice said pulling up to the mall.

"Then why are we at the mall? I mean you never come here, even when we shop we always go to Port Angeles ." I said looking at the entrance to the one and only mall in Forks.

"Oh that way we don't have to sit in the car the whole time were talking. So tell me what happened please?"

I told her everything I could remember as we walked around the one and only maternity store in the mall. The dream, living with Jacob in our own house (at least that's what it seemed like was going on in the dream), to moaning Jacob's name waking me up, and finally the fight, passing out and waking up. Everything.

"Wow, so what are you going to do about things with Jacob, because knowing Edward like I do, he's going to back off and just try to be your friend and be a father to his son." Alice said looking at the clothes on the rack like she was wondering who their right mind would actually wear these clothes.

"I don't know, I've tried talking to him, I mean were a lot closer now than we were a few months ago, but he says he can't trust me. I did this to my self, now I just have to deal with it. I just miss him so much. Has he said anything to you?" I asked while walking over to her.

"Not really I mean he mentioned he'd been missing you last night when Rose and I went over to finish the nursery at his house but other than that no." Alice said trailing off, then realizing what she'd said and quickly started walking off.

"Wait! What? You and Rose are doing a nursery at his house too?" I asked following her.

"Yes, just in case things work out between you two and you move there. It was supposed to be a surprise." Alice explained.

"Thank you." I said hugging her.

"Okay now let's go get the baby shower started."

Charlie's house was decorated from the inside out. Literally. Their were hot pink, dark blue and black streamers and balloons decorating the yard. The same streamers were across the door. A huge cardboard stork carrying two babies saying 'IT'S TWINS' in hot pink and dark blue was standing up by the mail box. I swear I think if she could have she would have had a real stork flying around carrying babies.

"Oh Alice really?" I groaned. "How'd you even find all of this in these colors?"

"It's all about knowing the right people Bella, besides nothings too good for my niece and nephew. Now come on enjoy it. It's not focused on you it's all focused on the twins." She said reassuringly.

"Alice where are the twins currently located?" I asked sarcastically.

"In the placenta, laying on your bladder, all sitting infront of your ki- oh wait you meant literally right?" Alice stopped and looked at me. I just rolled my eyes and nodded. "Oh, then your stomach." She finished with a smile.

"Meaning the focus is still on me." I said grumpily.

"Yes, but the focus is actually on the twins, you just have to sit there, smile, open presents, take some pictures and talk about nothing but the babies." Alice explained trying to make this less painful.

"Alice no one's going to bring up the babies paternity issues right? Or the whole me with Edward, then Jacob, and now living with Edward, but not being with Edward situation are they?" I asked nervously.

"Bella honestly everyone here are people who love you and love the twins. The only person here who might bring something like that up is Leah, and I happen to know that she's already been warned to behave, or else. So no worries!" Alice said smiling a devious smile at me.

"Warned?"

"By Jacob of course. Okay now Renee, Esme, Rosalie, Leah, Emily, Sue, Rebecca, Rachel, Kim, Claire, and Angela are all waiting on us." Alice said getting out of the car.

"Okay." I said as she opened my door and helped me out.

As the party started we ate, opened presents, ate cake, opened more presents, played games, took pictures, and then it started, the uncomfortable yet polite conversations and questions.

"So Bella what names are you thinking of?" My mom asked.

"Oh we have a million picked out." I said trying to think of all the ones we had went over.

"Who's we?" Leah asked pointedly.

"Jacob, Edward and I have all been discussing the twins names. I've included Jake and Edward in everything, were jointly deciding on the twins names, together, they're going to be siblings after all Leah you know that!" I replied defensively.

"Bella calm down honey you know what Carlisle said, no stress it's bad for you and the babies." Esme said trying to distract me and ignoring Leah's comment on how I must listen to the 'great Doctor Fangs' as she called him.

"Bella, sweetie why don't you tell us the names all three of you really like?" Emily said putting emphasis on the three, distracting me from Leah's harshness.

"Okay well as far as girls names go we all really like October, Natalie, Willow, Peyton, Kiren, Tess, Lillianna, Rosalice, Mae Sarah, and Aralynn." I said trying to calm my self down while rubbing my belly.

"Wow have you narrowed it down and actually paired the names together the way you would want them?" Mom asked noticeably trying to take in all the names one at a time.

"Um we narrowed it down, and came up with middle names, and picked our favorites. Mine is October Lillianna Rayne, Edwards is Natalie Rosalice Aralynn, and Jacob's is Sarah Willow Marie, but he said he wants to call her Willow."

"Those are really beautiful names honey, no offense but I really like Sarah Willow Marie, it encompasses his mom, me and you, and Billy."

"You got that huh?" I said laughing.

"So what about boy names? I need to know what I'm going to be calling Levi's best friend." Emily said laughing.

"We did the same thing with the boys that we did with the girls, we have it narrowed down to our favorites. Mine is Noah Aiden Alexander, Edwards is Kaiden Lucas Wyatt, and Jacobs is Brayden Ephraim Ray."

"Well now that you have the names how are you going to decide on which would you want to use?" Angela asked smiling.

"Yeah they're all so adorable." Kim commented.

"I really love Noah Aiden Alexander." Rebecca said looking at me.

"No honestly I prefer Kaiden Lucas Wyatt." Rachel said putting her hand on my belly.

"I love how your all acting like everything's fine now that everyone know's who the baby daddy is." Leah said rudely towards me.

"Leah Sueellen Clearwater, that is enough!" Sue said staring at her daughter disapprovingly.

"What mother? It's the truth, she's got Edward and Jacob playing all nice now, even naming each other's damn kids. I've never seen someone be treated like a princess just for being some common variety whore!" Leah said looking straight at me. That's when I snapped. I just couldn't stand there and take it anymore.

"What business of it is yours how Edward Jacob and I name our children? Why does it matter so much to you that Jacob and Edward are both my babies fathers?" I said emotionless, as I got up and waddled over to her, where I was standing right in front of her, staring directly into her eyes. "Or is it just the fact that you don't like Jacob being my daughters father, I know you wouldn't care if it was just Edward." I asked pointedly.

"You really want to know what my problem with you is? I think that your nothing but a fucking selfish little whore who gets amusement out of-"

"ENOUGH!" We all turned and looked at the source of the command. Standing in the doorway looking larger than before, trembling with anger was Jacob, and by the look on his face I really wouldn't want to be Leah right now.

"Leah you will stop this now!" Jacob said in a tone stronger and more authoritative than I'd ever heard him sound before. Leah ran out of the house, as I waddled up to Jacob, and pulled him outside.

"Jacob what the hell just happened in there?"

* * *

**Okay so I kinda need help answering these questions:**

_**Please tell me what you think? **_

_**Is this Jacob becoming the true Alpha? **_

_**What is Leah going to do? **_

_**Can the peace stick between Edward and Jacob? **_

_**What's your thoughts on the names I've chosen?**_

_**How much longer should Bella be pregnant? **_

_**Love October Rayne :)**_


	9. New Beginnings In More Ways Then One

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've had some issues with making decisions on where to go, if you have any idea's please please please review. I love this story and all of the reviews and my reviewer's.**

**Crazeebeautiful: I'm sorry it took so long, i love that you reviewed three times! that got me through my writers block.**

**Love October Rayne**

**Chapter Ten: **

**New Beginnings In More Ways Than One**

**Sunday August 1****st**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Jacob what the hell just happened in there?" I asked confused, I noticed now that I was up close to him he looked like he had grown a few more inches. What the hell was going on?

"I don't know Bell's I've got to go talk to Sam." Jacob said turning to leave.

"Wait Jake!" I said grabbing his arm. I wasn't ready for him to leave yet.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For you know, what you did in there." I said stepping closer to him and hugging him.

"Oh your welcome honey, she didn't hurt you right? You and the babies are okay?" Jacob said wrapping his arms tight around me leaning down and kissing my forehead then resting the side of his head on mine. "Bella I miss you."

"I miss you too, more then you realize." I said starting to cry.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked confused, starting to pull me closer, trying to console me.

"I've just been missing you lately, Jake I know you said you couldn't trust me and I know I brought that all on my self my breaking your trust, but I want you to know that I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait forever as long as it means I might get another chance to be with you. I love you Jacob." I leaned up and kissed Jacob on the cheek. He looked down at me and I felt like the whole world was standing still, and it was just me and Jacob. I felt warm, I felt complete, I felt everything I had been missing and it was all there in Jacob's warm eyes.

"Bella we just-" Jacob started.

"Imprinted?" I said cutting him off, and starring at him in shock. I couldn't believe it. After all of this time. It was so amazing. I felt so wonderful. Jacob leaned down and kissed me passionately. I started giggling.

"What Bell's?" Jacob asked smiling.

"The twins. Their kicking really hard." I said putting a hand on my stomach.

"Can I feel?" Jacob asked. I nodded and he put his big warm hand on my belly. They obviously liked it because they just kept on kicking.

"I hate to break up this little love fest, but you need to come in here so we can finish up the baby shower before Alice has a cow, and don't you need to go visit your dog leader and tell him about what that awful mutt pulled here?" Rosalie asked breaking our moment.

"Blondie's right, I do have to go talk to Sam about all of this, can I pick you up later so that we can talk about everything?" Jacob asked looking back at me.

"Yeah of course, does seven work?" I asked while being dragged back inside by Rose.

"Yes. I'll see you then." Jacob said.

**Let The Changes Begin (Jacob's p.o.v.):**

As I phased and ran to the reservation I couldn't quit thinking about imprinting with Bella. As I reached the treaty line I called for Sam to meet me at my house. I quickly phased back, redressed and walked up to my old house.

"Dad?" I called as I walked in my familiar old house.

"Jake, hey son, what's going on? Was that you who howled?" My dad asked rolling his chair out of the living room.

"Yeah I got great news, I want to tell you and Sam together though, I just called for him to meet me here." I said sitting down at the old table. After us sitting and catching up for a few minutes about me working at Sam's garage, and the new house Sam showed up.

"Jacob whats going on?"

"I had this feeling, I don't understand it, it was like I was being pulled to Charlie's house. I showed up and heard Leah screaming and cussing at Bella, calling her a selfish whore, and I don't know I just blew up at her. Then Bella and I were talking outside, and she said all of this stuff about missing and loving me, and how she would wait, and I had been holding her up until that point, not actually looking at her. Then I finally looked at her and felt it. We imprinted." I finished with this huge grin on my face.

"I knew it was only a matter of time. I told you didn't I Sam?" My dad said looking at me then at Sam with a big smile on his face.

"Jacob that's great, but I want to talk about what drove you to Bella's baby shower. I was with Leah when you called. Jacob you gave her an Alpha command. You seeing her going after Bella and your child like that brought out your inner Alpha." Sam explained looking rather surprised I hadn't understood this.

"Oh, what does that mean? Your the Alpha, not me, that's the arrangement we had." I asked. This wasn't how we had wanted things. Sam was the first one who phased, he wasn't supposed to be Alpha, but it just worked out that way. He has more experience at being leader than me.

"Well I don't know. Billy how does this work? Can there be two Alpha's?" Sam asked.

"Not that I've ever heard of, but I do know that even though your embracing your inner Alpha Jake, you cannot truly be Alpha until Sam denounces his position as Alpha. So what are y'all going to do?"

**So Where Does This Leave Us (Bella's p.o.v.)**

We were in Alice's car, the whole back seat of her car and Rosalie's were full of baby shower presents. I was mostly quiet for the rest of the baby shower, I couldn't get over us imprinting. Plus I couldn't wait to see Jacob tonight.

"Bella are you okay? I'm sorry about Leah. She was way out of line." Alice said looking at me concerned.

"Alice can I tell you something?" I asked deciding I could confide in her.

"Yes of course."

"Jacob imprinted on me." I said with a small smile.

"What? When?" Alice said shocked.

"When we were outside after all of the stuff with Leah." I explained rubbing my tummy.

"So what does this mean? Are you two back together? Are you going to move in with him? Is the engagement back on?" Alice asked turning back to the road.

"I don't know were supposed to go out and talk about all of that stuff tonight. I don't want to tell Edward yet. I don't want to give him anything to worry about especially since I don't really know what any of this means. I mean Jake and I were together for awhile, and we've known eachother for years I don't understand why we're just now imprinting." I asked still rubbing my tummy. I felt one of the babies kick and I smiled to my self.

"Well I don't know much about the wolves but maybe something finally just clicked between you two. You never know. I think it's good. I mean it's what you and Jake have both wanted for awhile, and Jacob's a good guy, even for a giant dog." Alice said with a smile.

"Your right, he's a great guy, I really love him, I just hope this doesn't screw up the new truce the guys have." I said thinking of how calm everything's been between them lately.

"I don't think it will. I mean yes Edward was upset about the dream thing last night. He didn't really realize you were asleep. At least I don't think he realized you were asleep. And I know he just wants you to be happy. I was wondering, how far did things get between you and Edward while you were asleep?" Alice asked pulling over before we reached the Cullen's house. I knew she didn't want them to hear any of this.

"Well in the dream Jacob was just fingering me, and when I woke up my pants were pulled down a little so I guess that's what Edward was doing. I know we didn't sleep together. There's no way I would've stayed asleep through that. Plus I thought it was Jake, that's what woke me up, I said Jacob's name." I said blushing at the thought of my dream about Jacob.

"Oh, okay, so when is he picking you up tonight." Alice said getting back on the road.

"Seven, why?"

"Because I need to get you ready, oh wow, we'll have to start as soon as we get home." Alice said pulling onto the road leading up to the house.

"Alice it's only four thirty." I whined. I was hoping to take a nap I mean come on between Alice, Edward, the twins and the toxemia, I had barely slept at all in two days. I swear I thought that pregnant women were supposed to get to eat and sleep whenever they wanted, but no, not in this house, I think I slept more before I got pregnant.

"I know, but you'll need to take another shower to get everything out of your hair so I can redo it, and wash your make up off so I can redo it. And I'll need to pick you out something new to wear. What's Jacob's favorite color on you? Red right?" Alice said getting out of the car and coming around to help me out.

"His favorite color's on me are red and black. Alice what about the presents?" I asked as we walked inside.

"Oh I'll have the guys bring them up once we get up stairs. Don't worry. Oh and I'm going to send Edward out to Port Angeles for something but I don't know what. Is there anything that you didn't get at the baby shower or that I haven't gotten for the twins that you want or need?" Alice asked helping me up up the stairs carefully. I went over everything that we've gotten for the twins, everything I'd gotten at the baby shower. I couldn't really think of anything at first. Then it hit me.

"Baby books, I really want one for each of the twins." I said knowing that Alice would of course find the perfect ones.

"Got it. EDWARD?" Alice called once we got to my room.

"Yes?" Edward said already up the stairs.

"I need you to go to the place I got all of the stuff for the baby shower, and for the babies rooms, and get me two baby books, in the matching colors. Tell the lady that I sent you, she'll know exactly what to give you." Alice said gently pushing me into the room. "Oh and can you have Jasper and Emmett unload mine and Rose's car." She asked not even waiting for an answer just walking into my room and closing the door.

I got in the shower, taking the time to try to relax, and calm my nerves. I didn't know why but I was so nervous. I got out and dried off putting on my robe since I had no clue what Alice was going to put me in. I walked out and saw Rose and Alice had brought all of Alice's hair and make up stuff in, and had it all placed on my vanity table (large make up table with mirror, usually has a matching chair). I sat down on the chair. Alice started doing my make up. While Rosalie started blow drying my hair and brushing it.

"Bella, you really have to start sleeping at night, your going to have huge bags permanently under your eyes." Alice said applying the concealer under my eyes.

"I can start making you some hot tea right before bed, do you like sleepy time or camomile?" Rosalie asked brushing out the knots the blow dryer had created.

"Thanks Rose, either or is fine." I said tilting my head this way and that way so Alice could apply make up.

After another twenty to thirty minutes my hair was in loose curls, and my make up was done, I had soft but noticeable gray eye shadow, thin black eyeliner, mascara, and clear shiny lip gloss.

"Okay now close your eyes. I want you to see how good you look without the objections on what I'm putting you in." Alice said as she helped me up.

"But Alice I'd feel really awkward. Come on I promise I wont say anything." I said thinking of how awkward it would be to have Alice and Rosalie dress me.

"No buts. Close your eyes. I promise it will be much faster if you just stop objecting now and let us get you dressed. Don't you want to be ready when Jacob get's here?" Alice asked, already knowing the answer.

"Fine." I pouted, but I closed my eyes and let them do what they had to do. I felt like an over grown Barbie brought to life. I felt really awkward. I never even changed in the locker room in front of them, I always either changed in the bathroom or waited til all the other girls left.

"Okay you can open them." I heard Alice's perky voice say.

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. I had on a dark red tank top, with a sheer red over shirt tied loosely over it and black jeans on that surprisingly enough fit well. I had on my comfy black flats too. The only shoes I could really wear nowadays. I actually looked really good for being almost six months pregnant, with twins non the less.

"Bella, what do you think?" Alice asked looking at me curiously.

"I really like it." I said giving her a hug. "and thank you for doing my hair Rose." I said turning and giving her a hug too.

We heard the door bell ring down stairs and started heading down stairs. I was so nervous. Then I saw him. Jake was standing in the door way. We quickly left. Jacob helped me into the rabbit.

"Bells you look beautiful." Jake said smiling at me.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I said looking at him again. I was still in shock to not see him in sweat pants or shorts. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and his motorcycle boots. He looked great.

"So I've got a surprise for you." Jake said with a big smile on his face.

"What's that?" I asked noticing I wasn't really sure where we were going.

"We'll if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Jacob said now paying more attention.

"Oh come on Jake please?" I asked hoping he would tell me. I really hate surprises.

"Nope. I'll tell you this. It's on the reservation." Jake said noticing how frustrated I was getting.

"Jacob. Come on." I said getting more frustrated.

"Nope now close your eyes." Jacob said leaning over and tying a blindfold over my eyes.

We drove for a few more minutes and then the car came to a stop. I heard Jacob get out and then heard my door open. I felt Jacob's warm hands on my arm as he helped me out of the car and we walked up a few steps. I felt him pull at the blindfold and I got excited.

I opened my eyes and saw an averaged sized little dark brick house with white shutters, and a white door. It was actually kind of cute.

"This is my house, and yours if you want it to be." Jacob said looking at me for an answer.


	10. Ten Steps Forward

**Author Note:**

**I'm so so so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. My great thanks to**

**greywolflove- thank you so much. i love hearing that you like my story.**

**cutelittleblonde1245- thank you, i love reviews**

**crazeebeautiful- thank you for being my faithful reviewer, i love getting your constant reviews, i loved the ideas you gave me, please please please send me anymore idea's you have.**

**Thank you for the reviews! i love you guys, please please review, and if you have any idea's please let me know.**

**Love you all,**

**October Rayne**

**Three Steps Forward**

**Sunday August 1****st**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Really?"

"Really Bell's." Jacob said opening the door to a decent sized living room. Fully furnished. I hadn't seen it in awhile, but it looked great, it wasn't flashy, or luxurious, but it was very pretty. Grey comfy couch, black end tables, coffee tables, and entertainment center, with a decent tv and dvd player. It didn't look like a bachelor pad. It looked like a home. A family's home. Jacob carefully sat down on the couch.

"Jacob this is great. But how did you afford all of this just working at the garage?" I asked confused.

"I got my inheritance." Jacob said sitting down next to me.

"But Jake you never graduated. How'd you end up getting it?"

"I took my exit level tests and tested out of school. High school was never my thing Bell's you know that."

I was shocked when I saw how far Jake had come. He'd tested out of high school, got a job, bought a house, and was more than willing to take care of me and the twins. Even though one of the babies was Edward's. He didn't care. This was the man I had always new Jacob could be.

"I can take care of you and the twins now, I want you to come live with me. I want us to be a family." Jacob said cupping my face.

"Your serious?" I said feeling the tears swell up in my eyes.

"I'm very serious. Bells I love you, I was upset, and hurt. I'm past it now. I want our little family together, under one roof. All four of us." Jacob said staring into my eyes. As hard as I tried to hold back the tears they freely fell now. I couldn't speak, I just nodded. He leaned over and kissed me.

"So is that a yes?" Jacob asked as we pulled apart.

"Yes."

"Good. So when would you like to move in?" Jake said holding my hand.

"I kinda want to stay at the Cullen's until after the twins come. Just to be safe. With everything with the toxemia, and possible premature labor I just want to be careful, is that okay?" I said fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"Of course. That will give me and Sam time to work everything out with this whole who's going to be Alpha thing." Jacob said holding me to his chest.

"So that's what was going on earlier?" I asked still curious as to what had happened.

"Yeah, apparently when I yelled at Leah earlier I invoked my inner alpha and gave her an alpha command. Were trying to work it all out but it's complicated. I'm suppose to be the alpha, but Sam was the first to phase so he became alpha, he's more experienced so it's natural that he be alpha, but I don't know, he wants me to try being alpha." Jacob explained looking extremely stressed about the decision.

"What do you want Jake?"

"Honestly I don't know. I know it's my birth right to be the alpha of the pack. That's what Ephraim Black was. He was alpha, but I don't know if I want to be alpha. Levi Uley wasn't an alpha. So technically Sam wasn't suppose to be. Would you be okay with me becoming Alpha, I know I'll be gone more hours of the night, and the guys will probably make this place their second home like they do Sam and Emily's now, so Leah will be around more, but I'll have more say in things, and Leah wont get away with saying or doing anything to you. It's partially your decision too Bell's. What do you want?" Jake went on explaining, and I could really picture what he was saying. I could see the guys hanging around our house. Emily and I juggling a breakfast that would feed an army, while the twins and baby Levi all played together. Jacob coming home from patrolling just in time to help me start late hour feedings. I could really see it. We could make it work.

"If you want to do this, I'm all for it. We could make it work. It might be a little difficult at first but I really thing we can do this. If you want to that is?" I said smiling at him hoping he could see I was genuine.

"Really?"

"Yes. So if you decide too, when would you start all of this? Because if you do we might need to before the twins come, adjusting to two babies will be hard enough, add in the lack of sleep, and your new schedule we might be a little overwhelmed if we try to do everything at once." I said thinking of how stressful things might be if we tried to do everything at once.

"I think I'm going to do it. I'll tell Sam tomorrow and then we'll decide on a day to start everything out." Jacob said kissing me gently.

"Sounds great." I said kissing him back and smiling. Things couldn't get better than this.

"So will Edward take this well?" Jacob asked pulling away and smiling at me.

"He knows I want to be with you, trust me, it was kind of made very clear the other night." I said blushing thinking about what had took place.

"Care to explain?" Jacob asked.

I explained everything about the dream, waking up because of the moaning, and Edwards temper tantrum. I was waiting for a harsh muttering about killing Edward, and him storming off, but was completely shocked when I looked up and saw Jacob smiling and laughing.

"What?" I asked in complete confusion.

"You know that had to majorly hurt his ego Bells. He must have been extremely pissed.

"Yeah I guess but still it should make telling him about us getting back together and moving in together easier. But I have one last question." I asked still confused about one thing.

"What's that?"

"What are we? Are we dating? Just living together and taking it day by day? What is this?" I asked motioning between us, and hoping for an answer that wouldn't crush my still fragile heart.

"Well I'll put it this way, I love you, I want us to be together, and I plan to ask you to marry me again, but not right now. When the times right and everything's perfect. So until then how about we just say were together?" Jacob explained smiling at me.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled kissing him again.

We cuddled on the couch for awhile longer. Talking, kissing, discussing the babies, and plans for our future as a little family. I was in bliss. I loved being here leaning against Jacob's strong chest, listening to his heart beat, enjoying the comfort of his warm embrace. I loved it. I hadn't realized how much I had missed this until I felt his arms around me again. Then in the midst of everything my cell phone started buzzing.

"Hello?" I asked reluctantly answering my phone.

"Bella, it's Alice, Edwards back and extremely curious as to where you are, are you going to be home soon, or do you need me to make up an excuse for you to be gone a little longer?" Alice asked nervously.

"Okay I'll have Jacob bring me home soon. Is everything okay, you sound nervous?" I asked confused.

"I just don't want to lie to him, and he wasn't happy you were gone without one of us."

"Oh okay. Well I'll be home soon, tell him I'm with Jacob, and I'll need to talk to him when I get back." I explained hoping that would calm him until I get back.

"Okay, do you want me to pick you up at the treaty line so we can talk before you talk to him?"

"Uh, yeah, it's-" I leaned over and noticed it was already almost nine o'clock. "how does nine thirty sound?" I asked wondering how tonight was going to go.

"Okay I'll see you soon."

Jacob and I got up and got ready to go, by the time I waddled down the steps and got to the car it was time to leave to meet up with Alice. We got to the treaty line and he hugged and kissed me goodbye. I got in the car with Alice and she engulfed me in questions.

"So what happened? Are you together? Are you moving in with him? What did he say? What are you going to tell Edward?" Alice was asking a million questions a minute.

"He took me to his new house and showed me around, were together, I'm going to move in with him after the twins are born, I really hope your not mad, he and I talked about it you guys are okay to come down to the reservation when ever you want, everybody's okay with that, and I'm not sure how were going to explain everything to Edward, any idea's?" I was trying to explain as fast as possible while still trying to answer all of her questions thoroughly.

"Just be honest with him, he'll be okay with it, then while your doing that I'll talk to everybody else. So is that everything?"

"He said he's going to ask me to marry him but not now, when the time's right, and everything's perfect." I said remember him saying it, and smiling. I was so happy. I just hope everybody else would be happy too.

"Awh that's great Bella. I think everything will work out." Alice said smiling and starting the car. I hope she's right I really want things to be perfect for the twins. They deserve to have a great life.

We drove home talking about everything, happily, excitedly, and nervously. We got back home and Alice helped me out of the car and before I was even out and steadily on my feet Edward was standing there looking exceptionally worried.

"Bella I was worried. Why didn't you just tell me you were going to see Jacob? I wouldn't have minded. Is everything okay? Are you and the twins okay? You must be exhausted, are you hungry? Do you want me to make you a bowl of your sliced oranges, and strawberries with crunchy peanut butter and chocolate sauce?" Edward said bribing me with my favorite snack.

"Yeah but Edward can I talk to you?" I asked waddling up the steps with Alice's help.

"Of course let's go in the kitchen." Edward said as we walked in the house.

I told him everything about me and Jacob working things out, the imprinting, what happened with Leah, today at his house, wanting to move in with Jacob, how they could always come down to the reservation to see the babies, how Jacob was becoming alpha, and even the marriage part.

"I think if that's what you want you should do it. I understand the needing to wait until the twins are born part. I'll talk to Carlisle about everything." He said handing me my bowl of sliced oranges, strawberries, with crunchy peanut butter and chocolate.

"Your sure? I don't want to hurt anyone." I said starting to pick at my food.

"Of course. Bella all we want is you and the twins happiness." Edward said avoiding her gaze.

"I just want you to know that you can always can come see your son, but I do want to be able to make most decisions without a lot of interference, he'll call you dad, and you'll have a some what of a say but I want to be able to have the final say, are you okay with that?" I asked, I knew it was a lot to ask for him not to interfere but I want main control over the decisions made for my children.

"That's fine Bella, just know I'm not going anywhere, and if anything ever goes wrong you can always come back?" Edward asked me while pouring me a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you." I said as he walked out of the kitchen.

**September:**

Things continuously got better as we started the last trimester of the pregnancy. Everyone was so excited. We couldn't wait for the twins to get here. Everyone was very understanding of me and the twins moving in with Jacob. They were all going to help settle things at Jacob's house. They moved all of the twins things to the nursery at mine and Jacob's house. Renee and Charlie were thrilled that everything was going so great. They had always wanted her with Jacob.

Carlisle had figured out I was due November twenty first. Renee and Phil were planning on flying down the week before the twins were due to help with any last minute details, be there for the birth, and stay for Thanksgiving. They were really racking up the frequent flier miles. Esme was planning a big Thanksgiving with everyone the Pack, Charlie, Renee, and Phil included.

The Pack was really adjusting to having the Cullen's around. I wasn't sure if it was because of force by the fact Jacob had taken over the Pack or because they were all just adjusting by everybody spending so much time together, but I really could get use to that. I love having everybody getting along, the twins deserved this big happy family.

We were planning a big party for Halloween, music, dancing, candy, games, a lot of fun. Everybody from the reservation would be there, all of the Cullen's (obviously), friends from high school, Charlie, I was actually excited for once.

We were all dressing up too. Alice was going to be Princess Belle, Rosalie is going as Princess Rapunzel, and Esme was going as Snow White. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were going as the Three Musketeers and Carlisle was going as Dracula (I had to really control my self not to laugh when Alice told me that). I had no clue what Jacob was going as, and he wouldn't tell me either, and since he wasn't telling me, I wasn't going to tell him either, plus it didn't help that I really had no idea what I was going as. Alice and I were going shopping at a really beautiful boutique today in Port Angeles for hopefully what was going to be my costume.

"Bella there has to be something here you like. Do you have an idea of what you want to go as?" Alice said looking through a rack of several beautiful costumes.

"Not really, plus Alice if we get it now wont it be too small by Halloween? I mean I'm seven months pregnant now, by the end of next month I'll be almost nine months pregnant will it still fit right?" I asked looking at a costume for Alice from Alice In Wonderland.

"If it doesn't I'll fix it, don't worry about it." Rosalie said looking through another rack of costumes.

"Thanks Rose." I asked walking over to the rack Alice was looking at.

"What about this?" Alice said holding up a really cute Harley Quinn costume

"Don't you think I would look weird?" I said looking at it.

"I think it would look great on you. What do you think?" Alice said looking at it again.

"I like it. Jacob has a thing for Batman anyways." I said as I looked at it again. It wasn't my size exactly it was bigger than I needed right now which meant by next month it would probably be the perfect size. It was a white top with thick red vertical stripes, and black trim, overall dress that was black and red, kind of a stretch corset style, with big white buttons, with a mixture of black white and red checked skirt, and a red frilly underskirt. Rose found me some striped black and white stockings, black gloves, black and red bows for my hair, and small black heels to go with it. It would be great. Jake would flip. We got the costume, and were on our way home.

"Jacob's going to love that costume on you Bella." Alice said smiling.

"I know I just wish I knew what he was going as." I said as I thought about him looking at my costume again. I really loved it. Even if I was pregnant I wanted Jacob to think I looked sexy. We got home and I put my costume up. I was just laying down and looking at my _What to Expect When Your Expecting _book when Edward walked in looking like he just stepped out of a Shakespeare novel.

"So what do you think?" Edward asked pulling out his quil.

"I think you look like a Shakespeare novel character? So which of the Three Musketeers are you Athos, Porthos or Aramis?"

"I'm Athos, Jasper's Porthos, and Emmett's Aramis." Edward said smiling.

"Athos? Really? I would of pegged you more for an Aramis." I said sitting up more.

"Nah, Aramis is more Emmett's style. I'm the troubled no more romance one of the three of us." Edward said in the joking sense surprisingly enough.

"So who's going to be you guys D'Artagnan ?" I asked curiously, maybe that's what Jacob decided to be?

"We tried to get Carlisle to be him, but he said no, he really has a thing for Dracula though. He does it almost every year." Edward explained sitting down in the chair opposite my bed.

"Oh, so any idea what Jacob's going to be for Halloween? He wont tell me." I asked hoping maybe he would know. Jacob was really good at keeping secrets.

"All I know is him and the pack are all dressing up in the same theme. What are you going as?" Edward asked looking at the dress bag hanging on the closet door and the bags and shoe box beside it.

"You remember the villain girl from Batman, Harley Quinn?" I said getting up to show him my costume.

"The crazy one that kind of looks like a twisted sexy clown?" Edward said looking at the dress bag.

"Yep, that would be what I'm going as." I said pulling my costume out of my bag.

"Oh I have to see this. Try it on." Edward said looking like he was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Okay fine." I walked out of the room and into the bathroom, and changed into my costume, stockings and shoes and all. Touched up my make up, put the black and red bows in my hair and walked out. "What do you think?" I asked doing a little turn around.

"Very nice. Jacob will love it." Edward said with a distant look.

"Thank you. I just weird because I'm so huge, I don't feel that pretty."

"You look beautiful Bella, don't worry. Don't worry about that, the pregnancy just makes you more beautiful." Edward said with a smile.

"Thank you Edward."

**_Thank you guys, I'm currently working on the new chapter, I would love some feed back, please review_**

**_Love y'all!_**

**_October Rayne_**


End file.
